Black Leaf
by Fukusono
Summary: This is a story of a girl Named Ai, who lives in Konohagakura. She seems like the normal moody, teenager, but one would be suprised. Not only is she a ninja, but she has secrets, that can be deemed supernatural. Come and learn her secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is one of my oldest stories, so it is still in Point of view. Please excuse this fact and try to enjoy the story.

(Ai POV)  
A normal day in the Village hidden in the leaves. The sun was shining with a few puffy white clouds sailing the vast sky, seeming careless in nature. You sighed as you lowered your head. You where hungry. You saw a ramen shop called Ichiraku Ramen Shop. You shrugged as you decided to go there to eat, you were not a picky eater. As you sat down and ordered a bowl of pork ramen you couldn't stop a ringing sound in your ear. You turned to see someone with yellow hair, causing an uproar about some gallant thing he did during a mission. He was talking to someone with a scar across his face who seemed to be listening to the yellow haired kid intently.

"Hello Iruka"

you said in a cheerful tone ... or as cheerful as you got. You were usually quiet and inexpressive which tended to annoy a lot of the people who work with you.

"Oh hello, i didn't realize you came in"

Iruka said letting out a small laugh.

"Who's the lady Iruka-sensei"

the yellow haired boy said loudly. Not many people in the village even knew you existed so this wasn't a very uncommon question.

"Naruto, this is Ai-San"

Iruka said gesturing towards you. You nodded and went back to eating your ramen, you remembered the yellow haired boy from somewhere but you couldn't place your finger on it. You shrugged it off, it was probably nothing. The ringing soon returned to your ears. You quickly finished your ramen and paid the person at the counter and left. You walked around the town just to use up some time. You weren't a very busy person since you were never asked to teach lessons and you were usually reserved for higher ranking missions even with the shortage of people these days. You sighed as you saw two people charging through town on their hands. Not that this was unusual but it always kinda freaked you out. Guy-sensei always had unconventional training methods. After walking for a while more, another chuunin jumped before you.

"Lady Tsunade wishes you see you"

He said then he disappeared. You always hated how they did that. You made your way to the office and already heard a lot of noise. You wondered if she called you to remove whoever was disturbing her. You entered the room to see the Yellow haired boy and a person who from their eyes you could tell was from the Hyuuga clan.

"Ahhh your hear, i almost thought i had to send someone to drag you here like last time"

Tsunade said as she realized you enter the room. You leaned against the wall and said

"whats the mission".

"Its a simple guard mission in the land of Hail"

Tsunade said sorting through some papers.

"WHAT why do we get such lame missions, cant we get A or B rank missions"

The yellow haired boy yelled. Before an argument could start you interjected and said

"Who's leading and when do we leave".

"Neji is going to be the group leader and you are leaving immediately"

Tsunade said. The three of you were at the entrance of the leaf village. You found out that the yellow haired kid's name was naruto due to listening in on further conversation between neji and naruto. Naruto's eagerness to do things was close to annoying but at least it would keep the trip lively. Right before you all started to go you were stopped by someone who....looked just like guy sensei.

"I was ordered to come too"

he said as he assumed a position with the rest of us.

"Can we go before anyone else comes"

you said, starting to get irritated by all the random events. When we all did get going, which seemed to take forever, you were relieved. Land of hail was not known for anything too dangerous so you wouldn't need to do much. It felt good to get out of the village every once in a while. You were walking with the cloth over your eyes.

"I already know the other's abilities but i do not know yours, can you tell me what your abilities are"

Neji demanded more than asked as he walked next to you. Naruto added

"Oh and what's your name".

"My name is Ai, and my abilities you will have to find out, i dont know how to describe all of them"

you said. Neji seemed to note that he would not get anywhere in this conversation so he decided to drop the subject. You decided to camp somewhere for the night but as you were forced to realize, all of the supplies were already eaten and the bag was torn. The one called rock lee suggested that he go and find food.

"I'll go too, i don't have much else to do"

you said and got up. The two of you looked for berries and other plants but did not find anything. You heard something move in the bushes and threw a custom Shuriken at it. You then went into the bushes and pulled out a deer. You returned with it to the camp site and put it in front of the others. "I found food" you said and sat back down. The others were looking at it as if not wanting to touch it.

"Do i have to do everything myself"

you said and sighed. You took out a Kama and used it to chop up dinner. You then did some handsigns and said

"Fire style, torch jutsu".

A small amount of flame radiated from your hand as you started to cook dinner. After a moment of cooking you stopped your jutsu and offered the others food. Neji didn't seem to like the idea of eating it but the others took the food.

"Why dont you eat any"

Rock Lee asked, curious as yo why you were not eating.

"I'm not hungry"

you said as you laid against the ground and watched the sky. The moon was slowly creeping through the night sky, stars lighting its path. You could hear the bugs singing in the night. You closed your eyes and went to sleep, seeing as how tomorrow you had quite a distance to go to get to the land of hail.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Ok guys, also, please excuse the grammar since this story was written closer to the beginning of my days as a writer.

(Ai POV)  
You woke up a while ago and already got started on the journey, you were only a few hours away from the land of hail due to a small mishap. You were already on a boat from the land of fire. Your boat was a small merchant ship, it had two sails and two lower levels, one for storage and one for living areas. The rest of the crew were land of hail swordsmen who all had the land of hail symbol on their helmets.  
The symbol looked like an ice crystal with four dots around it. The swordsmen were equipped with light armor, a short sword, a long bow, and some had spears. This started to make you thing, why did they need ninja as body guards if they had so many soldiers. You shrugged, it wasn't your place to question why since you were already paid. The land of hail was coming into view. It was not covered with snow as you had heard but actually had a very dense forest made completely of evergreen trees. Lee was running rounds around the ship yelling something about a fountain of youth, Neji was sitting in the shadow of one of the cabins, and naruto was talking with a soldier. You were just staring at the island, wondering what would be in store for you when you landed.

You landed shortly, the boats speed was surprising considering its size. You were welcome by someone who called themselfe Tekken.

"I am tekken, i will lead you to who you will be guarding".

Tekken was different from the other soldiers, he had a large two handed sword and a glaive. He was fully armored except for his head and he carried an air of superiority but at the same time had gentle features that suggested he was kind at heart. Lee and Tekken instantly hit it off as friends, talking about Taijutsu. You and Neji walked silently behind the others. Tekken was telling Lee about an attack that could match the lotus technique which lee was all too happy to listen to. You made it to the Lord of hail's house which surprisingly wasn't very large compared to the houses the other lords lived in. It was a small quaint traditional Japanese house. You entered to see the lord sitting waiting for you. There were already mats for sitting prepared on the ground across from him. The four of you sat down and waited for the lord to speak.

"Thank you tekken for bringing them here"

The lord of hail said. Tekken saluted and left the building.

"Hello, I am Ichiro, Lord of the land of hail, would you like something to eat, I'm sure you all must be hungry"

said in a very gentle voice.

"Yeah food sounds great"

Naruto said before anyone could react. Ichiro laughed and said

"such a lively group, i admire that, I'll call someone to bring us some food".

Ichiro called someone who happily went to get some food.

"Can we have some of the mission details"

Neji said indifferently.

"Yes, recently, there have been attacks from the Land of Ice on our country and Ive got wind that they have hired assassins. I need you to protect me from them if they do come, I was friends with Tsunade so i went to her first for help"

He said and smiled fondly.

"We will do what we can Lord Ichiro"

Neji said just as the food came in. Ichiro thanked the person and offered us the food.

"I think i should personally guard Lord Ichiro"

you said, your eyes still hidden under the cloth. The others seemed to agree with the idea of you guarding Ichiro.

It was dinner time and so far you did not realize anything indifferent about the land. It seemed very peaceful. Lord Ichiro has proving to be very kind. Since you were guarding him you stood behind him as he was preparing to eat. The first thing in front of him was a rice bowl. You slowly examined it. Right before he ate any you swiftly grabbed his eating utensil and said

"Don't, its poisoned".

He looked at you surprised.

"How do you know"

he asked. You lifted the cloth to reveal your shining red eyes and said

"I can see the poison".

He stared at your red eyes for a bit in shock at how strangely colored they were.

"I'll take your word for it"

he said.

"The other stuff is fine though"

you said, seeing that he was hungry. He smiled and said

"I'm glad I went to tsunade for help, she sent me some exceptional ninja".

He happily ate his meal. Just them you heard a loud crash. You took out one of your four scrolls and opened it. You bit your thumb and wiped your blood on the scroll. A large poof happened but nothing was there. You stared into nothing and nodded.

"What did you summon"

Ichiro asked curiously.

"You probably don't want to know"

you said as you waited for the results. You nodded again and put the scroll back.

"Its nothing, just Lee and Tekken training"

you said sighing. Ichiro laughed and said

"I'm glad those two are getting along".

You felt as if something was wrong though, neji and naruto have not returned all day...naruto was a given but Neji? You were getting worried ... or atleast as worried as you could possibly get which wasn't too worried. You saw naruto trying to train with Lee so you assumed he was still there. Neji burst through the door and said

"Get ready".


	3. Chapter 3

(Ai POV)  
When Neji came in and said get ready you were a bit confused. The look in his eye told you that he was talking about combat. You drew your scroll again and resummoned nothing. Naruto came into the room and you said to him

"You guard Lord Ichiro, this is an important mission naruto, don't mess up".

You then ran out the door, your cloth back over your eyes. You ran out and saw that Lee was holding off two ninja. His taijutsu abilities were impressive to say the least. The leader jumped in front of you.

"Leave while you still can"

you said and raised your hand as if to order an army forward.

"Heh, you think I'm afraid of a little girl"

he said and drew a sword that had snow falling off of it. You moved your hand forward. The enemy ninja blocked the attack but was surprised since it looked like nothing was there.

"Reveal"

you said. A torn and ragged cloak with no body appeared. The hands were holding a large scythe. Another ninja attacked the ghostly being, leaving the two of you to fight it out. You removed the cloth to reveal your red eyes. He made hand signs and said

"Ice style, Frozen Spear"

a large amount of ice fired itself at you, it was shaped like a large needle. You quickly made hand signs and said

"Metal style, Grand Pillar jutsu".

A large steel pillar came out of the ground and blocked the ice spear. You hated using advanced jutsu to fight since it was hard for you to use to many.

"Impressive jutsu, but i think i can top that"

the ninja said. He made hand signs and said

"Ice style, frozen throne jutsu".

The whole entire ground froze. This was bad, now he could use the ground as a weapon.

"Water style, water jet jutsu".

a sharp fast stream of water fired at you. You dodged it but barely.

'damn i don't want to use any of my special techniques but with the floor like this I'm at a disadvantage'

you thought to yourself.

"It cant be helped"

you said and sighed.

"I now activate one of my special techniques, Death drain".

You ran at him, trying to keep your balance against the ice. You jumped and then said

"Metal style, Spike Field Jutsu"

large metal spikes pierced the ice, causing it to shatter. He avoided them and said

"Ice style, Needle jutsu".

The shards were broken down into needles and fired at you. You couldn't avoid this attack but you could do something to lower the effect of it.

"Fire style, Torch Jutsu"

you said after making the hand signs. What was back at the camp just a small fire became a large burst of flame from your hands. Most of the ice needles melted but you were hit with a good amount of them. Your eyes started to glow as your anger roese. The ice shards started to melt quickly as you continued to look at the enemy ninja.

"I wont hold back now, your luck has just run out"

you growled. Your hand started to glow black. You moved so fast that the enemy ninja couldn't even reposition himself for a block. Your hand went straight through the enemy ninja and you quickly brought it back. You turned to the reaper summon, who was having fun with the other ninja and you said

"finish him".

The reaper did as told and killed the ninja then disappeared. The others were finishing up their battles as well. You put your cloth back over your eyes and took out some spare wrap and started to cover the needle wounds. Neji glared at you but you shrugged it off, it was probably nothing.

(Neji POV)  
When you were using your Byakugan in combat you realized something strange about Ai. She had no chakra at all in her chakra network. Every living being has to have chakra. And another thing that confused you was that she seemed to be draining the chakra from her enemy. You could litteraly see the aura of chakra around the enemy ninja being dragged towards Ai. You have never seen anything like this before. You glared at her when she was walking back to the lord of hail's house. You were going to talk with Lady Tsunade about this when you got back. This confused you greatly but you had to return to the land of fire now that you finished off the assassins.


	4. Chapter 4

(Neji POV)  
When you returned to the village the others departed. You had to go to the Hokage to report on your mission. You also had some questions for the hokage as well. You opened the door and Lady Tsunade said

"Hello Neji, how did your mission go".

You said

"It was acceptable, we accomplished it with minor injuries".

"That's good, thanks to your group our relations with the land of hail are very good"

Tsunade said, sorting through papers.

"I have a few questions to ask about Ai though"

You said.

"What do you want to know"

Tsunade said in a bored tone.

"When we were fighting i realized that she has no chakra, she even drained the chakra of her enemy"

you said, hoping for an answer. Tsunade sighed and said

"Your not the first to notice she has no chakra, but she isn't from this country, a squad of ninja found her near the shore during a mission, so we don't know much about her past or who she is"

Tsunade said and looked up.

"You would have to ask her that, though from her abilities we guess that she was originally from another ninja village".

This didn't help you much but you decided to go talk to her anyways. Not that you cared much but this mystery would keep you awake for days if you didn't find out.

(Ai POV)  
You continued to walk through the town but stopped at a field of flowers. You picked one and looked at it. It was a rose, appearing to be delicate and fragile, possibly able to break in a mere touch but when grasped, its sharp thorns tore at the enemy. You let it prick your finger so you started bleeding. You could sense the pollen in the air around you. A breeze causing your hair to dance in the air gracefully. You stared as a hawk flew through the air, seeming to eye its future meal. You heard someone walk behind you.

"What is it Neji Hyuuga"

you said without turning around.

"I have questions to ask you"

He said.

"Why dont you have any chakra in your chakra network".

You shrugged, getting annoyed by the constant interferences. Neji sighed then said

"How did you drain your enemies chakra".

"I was born that way"

you said, trying to get neji to leave.

"Why are you asking me all of these questions"

you said.

"Ive never seen anyone without chakra and i was curious"

He answered. You put your cloth over your eyes, no one ever saw your eyes and lived to tell the tale and you wanted to keep it that way. Before anything else could happen you were both called back to the hokage building. You sighed and started your long journey back, seeing another mission ahead of you. When you were all present you realized that one other person was there.

"I will be adding Sakura to your group for this mission since it is a top priority diplomatic mission"

Tsunade said.

"What is the mission and when do we leave"

you asked. Tsunade sighed at your indifference and said

"You leave in three hours, giving you time to get ready, and the mission is to the Village Hidden Under the grave in the Land of Death. You will make stops at Land of Tundra and Land of Void before reaching the Land of death so prepare for a long trip"

she said. You were shocked and said in a shaken voice

"excuse me"

and disappeared in a waft of smoke. You gathered your weapons, scrolls, and other materials and left for the Hokage fortress. You entered the room.

"Yes Ai"

Tsunade said.

"I am requesting that i don't go on this mission"

you said. Tsunade looked up and said

"Why don't you want to go".

"I might endanger their mission"

you said. After further conversation Tsunade still made you go. You went to meet with the other members of the team at the gate to start your journey to the Land of Death.


	5. Chapter 5

(Ai POV)  
You were already on the boat heading to the land of Tundra, your first pit stop. You kept yourself in your room, trying to mentally prepare yourself for what was going to happen. Your constant absence was concerning the others in your team. You still had the rose with you for reasons you could not explain. You heard a knock on the cabin door and said

"Come in if you want".

Sakura walked in and sat in a chair in the room. She then said

"Are you ok Ai"

in a concerned voice since you haven't eaten or shown yourself since the ship got going which was about a day or two ago.

"Yes"

you said trying to hide the obvious turmoil inside your head.

"You can tell me whats wrong"

Sakura said. You sighed and decided that you should tell someone about your problem with the land of death. So you told Sakura most of the story. When you finished sakura asked if you wanted to walk around since you already landed at Land of Tundra which was South of the Land of Water. You said no and went to sleep. You woke up at night and decided to train on deck. You saw Rock Lee training on board too so you asked if he would train with you. Lee, seeing an opportunity to show his youth, agreed to spar with you. You both sat on the dock. Lee ran up to you and did a high kick which you dodged by doing a backwards hand stand. He did a low twirling kick and you pushed yourself off the ground. Before the match got out of hand Neji stopped the two of you, knowing how you both hated losing. After kicking off from the Land of Tundra, the Land of Void was coming up quickly. The reason for decreased span of time was a fast wind current. You had not anticipated the speed of the trip so you quickly went back to your room and got your things prepared. You put all of your scrolls in a special holder on your back, you got your weapons and put them in their proper bags and sheaths, and you took a headband out of a spot in your cloak and looked at the symbol on it. You then said

"i guess it was bound to happen eventually".

The next day you landed in the Land of Void. You got no sleep due to the anticipation of what was to come. You were given a map so you could find your way to the Land of Death. You properly supplied and made sure the bag wasn't torn this time. Lee ended up carrying the food. While on the trail to the land of death you realized something strange. There was nothing, literally, no animals, the wind didn't blow, the only thing you could hear was your foot steps and Lee talking about youth.

"I suggest we keep moving, we cant afford to take a break here"

you said, looking around.

"I think there's something your not telling us"

Neji said. Naruto and lee were quick to agree.

"I just don't think its a good idea, its too quiet"

you said, trying not to reveal anything. Sakura agreed with you. Overhead a large flying creature, looking almost evil, flapped its large bat wings. It ignored us but achieved a simple goal of scaring Naruto. After the whole day of traveling and watching monstrous creatures you eventually reached the Land of Death. Rock Lee noted how all the trees were dead. You sighed and the others obviously heard you but payed no attention. You could see a scout tower ahead, meaning the wall was approaching. The Land of Death was surrounded by a large wall. You put your hair behind your head and hid your face behind your red cloth. Sakura noticed this but said nothing. As you approached the gate a ninja with a headband that had a skull encased in a tombstone shape jumped down and said

"Halt, what business do you have in the land of death. Speak quickly or face the consequences".

Neji took a step forward and said

"We are here on a diplomatic mission from The village hidden in the leaves".

The guard seemed to realize the headband then said

"Ah of coarse, I will have someone escort you to the village hidden under the grave".

He whistled and another ninja who seemed to be missing his left arm came.

"I will be your guide through the land of death to your destination. I am Hisan"

Hisan said in a very deep voice. You followed Hisan for most of the day until you reached a graveyard.


	6. Chapter 6

(Ai POV)  
You reached the graveyard and Hisan stopped. He made a hand sign and then touched the ground. The crypt in front of the group opened, showing a stairway that led underground.

"Follow me"

he said. He walked into the crypt though naruto seemed scared. You almost laughed .... almost. You walked down the crypt for about thirty minutes, when it finally opened up to a large city. It was an underground dome with a city in it. This was the second defensive layer of the City hidden under the grave, there was only one way in or out. Hisan pointed you to the Shikage's fortress which was an impressive stone building with large spires that scraped the roof of the dome. The stone was obsidian so the whole entire fortress was black except for the Red symbol that read Shikage on it. As you entered the large steel doors you walked into a hallway, black like the rest of the building but it had a lush red carpet going down the middle of it to a chair which had the Shikage sitting in it. There were guards all around the hall. Hisan went up to the shikage and bowed

"May i present, the diplomatic ninja from The village hidden in the leafs".

The shikage's looked at you and the others and smiled. He then said in a very dark tone

"Be at ease, for the time your here, you are our guests"

he said. Your group thanked him and was shown to their quarters. There was a tournament soon that we were invited to take place in. Naruto and Lee were instantly joining but they also managed to pull you into the tournament through some sort of miracle on their part. You decided to go to sleep since the tournament was the next day. So you needed all the energy you could get.

~dream~

You were a little girl again, walking through your families court yard. Your father met you at the grand tree in the middle and hugged you. He said

"How is my little girl".

You answered in a very cheerful childish voice and said

"Your little girl is good"

and smiled at him. You were so small and cute that he couldn't help but smile. He took a fruit off of the tree and gave it to you.

"If you eat healthy food you'll grow up big and strong like me"

he said and laughed as you devoured the food quickly. You smiled, a bit of the fruit on your face but when you opened your eyes there was nothing but darkness, loneliness, nothing.

~Out of dream~

The next day you didn't wake up on your own. Naruto and Lee practically ripped your room apart when waking you up for the tournament. You prepaired yourself, hiding your hair and face from view. You needed to rely on Taijutsu or they would find out. You were mostly dragged to the tournament arena. You were met by the Shikage who said

"Be careful, this is a death match, so if you feel like you cant go on just surrender, we cant have our allies dieing on our land".

The tournament started and there was a large amount of people who were entering. This reminded you of the Chuunin exams. You all stood in the arena as the Shikage stood to speak.

"Welcome everyone to the Village Hidden under the Grave's yearly tournament. We have special guests participating in this tournament from the land of fire so we are in for a real treat. The match ups will be announced as they are made so all challengers please go to the waiting area".

You, naruto, and Lee went to the waiting area and waited for your names to be called. Lee was called first and was announced as the Beautiful green beast of The land of fire which made naruto crack up. His extreme Taijutsu won him the first match easily. Naruto was next. He was nervous and his battle took longer than Lee's but you knew he probably won using some hard thought yet simple plan. You were called up next as Ai the red phantom. You walked into the arena to meet Hisan. So Hisan was your opponent, this would prove interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

(Ai POV)  
You were up against Hisan. You could tell he was a high ranking ninja in this land but he was missing an arm so you had toguess that he wasn't too good at Ninjutsu. You prepared yourself for combat by drawing a short sword. You wanted to avoid ninjutsu if at all possible. You charged Hisan, hoping that he was as disabled as he looks. He easily dodged your attack and kicked up. You twirled sideways to dodge the kick and landed on both your legs, using one hand to stop yourself from sliding. He put his hand forward and trapped you in a genjutsu. You were in a forest but could not see hisan anywhere. You slashed in the air and hit Hisan.

"Nice trick hisan, but it will take more than genjutsu to beat me"

you said. The genjutsu was lowered and he stood in front of you, bleeding from his leg. He drew a Broad sword and pointed it towards you. The blade started to glow blue. He was using it to course chakra into. He turned the blade so its side was facing the wall. He swung it and a large wave of blue chakra was launched at you. You had no fire jutsu to counter it so you had to use metal. You jumped back and did the proper hand signs.

"Metal Style, Grand Pillar Jutsu".

A large metal pillar came out of the ground. It blocked the wave but was severely damaged. His chakra was being compacted so it was much more powerful than it looked. Hisan jumped on top of the pillar and slashed down, an arc of chakra rushing towards you. You made hand signs and said

"Fire style, serpent fire jutsu".

A large beam of concentrated flame was shot from your hand. It destroyed his chakra arc and just barely missed him. He fired another wave that was not as thick, probably to distract you but you still had to block it. You made hand signs and said

"fire style, torch jutsu"

and a large burst of flame blasted from your hand, countering the wave. If this was all he could do then it would be hard to win but you could not lose. He stabbed the air and a very fast spear of chakra was launched at you. You couldn't use a jutsu fast enough so you twirled to the side and dodged it. You decided to attack with a move that an enemy used.

"Ice Style, Frozen Spear"

You shot a frozen spear at your enemy which grazed him. He decided to step it up a notch. He started to make circles in the air. What surprised you was when a tornado of chakra was launched at you. You've heard of chakra control but this was ridiculous. The movement was too fast to block with grand pillar jutsu so you had to use another technique. You gathered chakra in your hand then did the hand signs.

"Fire Style, Fire Storm Jutsu"

A large explosion of fire launched forward, countering his chakra attack. The Shikage was watching closely, interested in what was going on. The enemy Blasted a tremor of chakra at you but you were getting tired of this. You did the proper hand signs then said

"Sacred Fire Style, Eastern Dragon Jutsu".

A blue fire dragon was shot from your hands and tore through Hisan's wave. It was just about to kill Hisan when the Shikage intervened.

"I would say this match is over"

He said

"Hisan, go and tend to your wounds".

The Shikage walked over to you and said

"You should rest up, i am willing to say that you used a lot of chakra in this battle, tomorrow you will fight your next opponent"

The shikage had a mischievous look but you shrugged it off. You met with Naruto and Lee who were both happy that you won. They were boasting about their victories while you walked back to the place you were all staying at. Neji was not in the least bit interested in what happened but Sakura was talking with Lee and Naruto. You decided to take a small nap before tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

(Ai POV)  
You woke up on your own this time lucky for you and you were the first one up so just for kicks you decided to wake up naruto and lee. You went to naruto's room and flipped his bed over, causing him to land face first on the floor.

"Oh good morning naruto, i didnt see you there"

you said and almost smirked.

"What the hell was that for"

Naruto said rubbing the bruise on his head.

"Hurry up, we're going to go wake Lee up"

you said as you handed him a bucket of water. You left for your room then you heard a crash. Lee was up. Naruto came down with two bruises on his head. Sakura brought out breakfast. Everyone finished and then watched you. You looked at them and said

"what do you want, a bone?".

You were in a strange mood today for an unknown reason.

"You cant keep living without eating"

Naruto said. You got up and went out the door, Naruto and Lee following quickly behind. You arrived at the tournament arena. You were the first one up today so you walked into the battle area. Naruto and Lee ..... and Neji and Sakura? what were they doing here. You turned around to see that your next opponent was the Shikage himself. You were a bit shocked but assumed a battle stance. You didn't think that the Shikage was going to be in this tournament.

"May the best shinobi win"

he said with a smile. He instantly jumped back and used the Death style, Death Hand Jutsu. Skeletal hands came from the ground and tried to grab you, you dodged them but then he used death style, decay jutsu. He launched a wave of dark purple dust at you. You had no choice, you had to use one of your special jutsu. You concentrated chakra then said

"Aether Style, Black Hole Jutsu".

A black hole opened, sucking in all of the dust. You closed your hand and the black hole disappeared. You then said

"Aether style, Shooting Star Jutsu".

You fired beams of energy at the Shikage but he dodged them. You moved to the side and said

"Aether Style, Plasma Burst Jutsu".

Raw lightning like plasma was fired from your hand. You bit your hand and flung the blood forward then said

"Death style, Blood right shield"

A large skeletal shield came out of the ground and blocked the attack. Then he made more hand signs and said

"Death Style, Blood right barrage".

the shield broke down and the shards fired at you. you jumped back and used the correct hand sings.

"Death Style, tombstone jutsu".

A large tombstone came from the ground and blocked your enemies attack.

"I knew it, i knew you were her"

the Shikage said with a smirk then he added

"You might as well take off the cloth, i already know who you are".

You took the cloth off to reveal your white hair and red eyes. Hisan from the crowd seemed to realize you immediately. You were rather intimidated by the reaction so you threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. The Shikage went to the guard and told them to look for you.

You summoned the reaper and told him to give your team mates a note you wrote explaining your quick escape. You ran quickly through the graveyard. Ahead of you there were ruins of a village, burned down. You hid in there, catching your breath.

'I was foolish to use aether and death jutsu'

you thought to yourself as you started to realize the situation. You drew another scroll and used it to summon something but nothing happened. You smiled to yourself as you hid in the secret compartment in a small building. You nodded off a few times but heard walking through the ravaged town. You heard footsteps get closer to your secret compartment. The door opened and Hisan opened the door. You lashed at him with a short sword but he grabbed your hand and said

"don't worry, I'm on your side, follow me".


	9. Chapter 9

(Rock Lee POV)  
You retrieved the note from Ai's summoned creature who then disappeared. You instantly ran to the others and gave it to them to read. Sakura read it aloud

"Due to unfortunate circumstances i have to leave this mission early. Please continue without me, from Ai".

"I wonder whats wrong with her"

Naruto said, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Whatever it is, it involves this country"

Neji said as he looked outside. You had to admit that you were all confused. A Grave Ninja entered through the window and said

"Quickly, come with me, i know where Ai is".

(Ai POV)  
You followed Hisan to a small encampment inside the Land of Death. It had soldiers and Ninja all around it. You put your cloth back over your face, hoping none of them would recognize you. You half hid behind Hisan, hoping that they wouldn't see you behind his one good arm. Hisan lead you to a tent and nudged you inside. He seemed to understand your feelings and was sympathetic towards you. He called two people to guard the tent door, one had Gold bar plates going down his whole entire cloak on his right arm. The other had a steel plated shoulder cape. Hisan entered and said

"Ishi is the one with the steel cape and Zeph is the one with the gold rank insignia, they will take care of you until we can find a more suitable area for you"

he said and with a bow, left. You decided that this was all too much to take in and that you were going to go to sleep and hopefully wake up from this strange and possibly nightmarish dream. You went to sleep rather quickly considering how distraught you were.

~Dream~ You were running through the courtyard, your father telling you to run as fast as you could. Someone jumped down and swept you into their arms, jumping over the complex and running away from it. You looked back as your house burned down and your family with it. You remembered your parents dieing in front of you. The Valiant symbol of Kurotsuki Clan seemed to fight off the flames as you watched the fire grow farther and farther away. The symbol was a Full moon overlapping a Four point shuriken meant to be a star. It looked as if the moon itself had blades. You were brought into the Land of Void and put into a small raft. The person gave you a book and said

"Your father would have wanted you to have had it, but destroy it when you are done learning all that it has in it, that was your father's wish. Ai, you have a gift that you must use, for what ever purpose you wish and i will die for the survival of that ability if at all necessary. So live on for your father, for me, and for the whole clan".

With that he pushed the raft away from the shore and ran back in the direction you both came from. You were crying when you realized that your life as you knew it had come to an end.

~Out of dream~ You woke up, Ishi standing in front of you, seeming worried.

"Are you ok"

he said in a caring voice.

"Yeah, just a nightmare"

you said and sat up.

"Yes, i understand, we have all been having them"

He said as he went to a bag and took a rather burnt piece of cloth from a chest in the side of the tent. He unfurled it and hung it near the doorway on one of the support beams. It was the flag of Kurotsuki.

"Let me explain, we are a remnant of the supporters of Kurotsuki, we disagree with what the Shikage is doing and we are prepared to fight. Arashi, the guard who sent you into the ocean, is leading this effort. He will be happy to hear that you have returned"

Ishi said and bowed. Someone entered with your friends which surprised you.

"What are you guys doing here"

you asked as they entered.

"We're here to save you"

Naruto said then sakura hit him and said

"you idiot, shes not in danger".

Neji went up to you and said

"As long as we know little about your past there is not much we can do and it is becoming too dangerous without this information".

You sighed and decided it best to tell them at least a brief summary.

"I was born in the Land of Death. My parents were the leaders of the most powerful clan in this area. The Village Hidden Under the Graves used to be above ground but when Shikage took over he burned the whole above ground city. Back then the Land of Death had no Kage, it was just a bunch of clans that created a council. I was born as a prodigy among my clan, i had the fullest extent of my bloodline, the ability to drain ones life merely from looking at them was one of my clans abilities among many others. I was born different even though we where unusual to begin with. When the village was burned, one of my father's friends took a book my father made and brought me to the Land of Void and gave me the book. He put me on a raft and shoved me off into the ocean. It was by chance that the Village hidden in the leave ninja found me and took me in. So t....."

before you could finish a guard yelled

"The enemy is heading this way".

Supporters started to ran around, gathering weapons and getting into formations. Zeph waited for you and Ishi said

"Ai, we need you now to defeat Shikage, we can not beat him by our selves".

"Ai, we can not interfere in other countries affairs, we have to go"

Neji said. You took off your leaf headband and put it in a pouch. You took out a Kurotsuki headband with the symbol that you kept since your childhood. You tied it around your waist and said

"This is not a Land of Fire battle, this is a civil war".

You turned to Zeph and Ishi and said

"OK I'm coming".


	10. Chapter 10

(Ai POV)  
You were walked in front of the supporters, all ready for combat. Arashi was standing in front of them giving them all a speech. He saw you approach and he ran up to you. He bowed than got up and gave you a hug.

"Its good to see your still alive though I'm sad to see you in such a place"

he said.

"She has agreed to lead us"

Ishi said. Arashi looked troubled but nodded and said

"very well".

He turned to the supporters and said in a large booming voice

"My fellow warriors, good tides come from distant lands for the last surviving of the Kurotsuki clan has come from afar to aid us in our conquest against the Shikage".

There was a cheering from the crowd as you took your cloth off and got ready for combat. You took out four scrolls and put them on the floor. You bit all of your fingers on your left hand except your thumb and wiped blood on the four scrolls. They were ready to be used. You took out another scroll and wiped blood on that one too. As the enemy army got closer you activated the first four.

"Summoning Jutsu, four Grave Legions".

It summoned four legions of undead warriors, all armed with scimitars and light shields. You then summoned the next scrolls creature.

"Summoning Jutsu, Grave Lord".

A large seven story tall skeleton rose from the ground. You were glad that it finally worked but you are almost out of what little normal chakra you could muster from such a dead land. Your friends were startled by the sheer count of creatures you summoned. The undead warriors weren't as skilled as the enemy ninja but their sheer numbers could at least weaken the enemies numbers. You ordered the undead army forward to do battle, the supporters among them. Hisan came with you to fight shikage. You easily found the Shikage who was waiting for you.

"Ah hisan, Ive known you to be untrustworthy but this is going a bit too far"

he said with a smile.

"I was never loyal to you, I was a supporter of the KuroTsuki clan my whole life"

Hisan said as he drew his sword.

"No Hisan, this is my battle, no reason for you to die"

you said as you stood there in a battle pose. Shikage laughed and said

"You think you can beat me, there's a reason im the Shikage you know".

"Your move Lord Shikage"

you growled. He made hand signs and then said

"Death Style, Bone thread jutsu".

Bones came out of the ground and attempted to stab you but missed.

"So you wont do anyone else harm in this battle"

you said and made hand signs

"Aether Style, Dimensional switch jutsu".

The whole area around you was enveloped in darkness. He struck you with one of the bone whips, causing a nasty cut. You stared at him and said

"Death drain".

Now that you were absorbing his chakra you could use other types of Jutsu. The land is dead so you cant gather chakra. You made hand signs then said

"Sacred Fire style, Compass Dragon Jutsu".

A large four headed dragon, each head made of a different colored flame, burst from your hands as it attacked Shikage.

"Death style, Crypt Jutsu".

A crypt came out of the ground, protecting Shikage from the compass dragon. The crypt fell and he was laughing. He jumped and said

"Death style, Corpse Parade Jutsu"

Hundreds of skeletal hands came out of the hand, aiming to maul you. You made hand signs and said

"Fire style, Serpent fire jutsu".

The beam of compacted fire was able to destroy some but not all of the hands. You were struck by all of the bladed edges and slashed by the skeletal hands. The dimensional jutsu disappeared. Shikage laughed and walked away. The pile of bones were blasted apart, when he turned to see what happened he was punched in the face hard enough to send him thirty feet away. You were back but you were not normal. Your eyes were glowing red and you were radiating black chakra.

"What kind of chakra is that"

Neji said as he watched with his group and Arashi.

"Most chakra is a force of life, but even being touched by her black chakra can drain you of your life. It is what she was born with and why her clan was killed, once every few hundred years does one of her blood line get black chakra. Black Chakra can even become solid if condensed enough".

Neji and the others stared off in shock as the battle continued. Shikage launched his bone whips at you again but they burned to dust as soon as they touched the chakra emanating from you. You took a deep breath and then breathed out quickly. A cloud of black chakra was launched from your mouth. He used the tombstone jutsu then jumped away. It did block the attack but the tombstone melted where the fog hit. He summoned another tombstone when your chakra extended from your arm, slashing the tombstone in half. Shikage showed signs of tiring. You put your hands in front of you as if holding a ball. Black chakra started to collect into a mass of energy. You blasted the energy, causing a large beam of pure death chakra to go hurtling straight for Shikaze. He barely dodged it as he twirled to the side. When he landed you were right next to him. You grabbed his arm. Smoke started to come from where you grabbed but he substituted himself before it was too late. His arm was now severely burned and could never be used again. He growled as he drew his sword, which was the same one that slew your father. You put your hand out and grabbed your wrist. You shot small blasts of black chakra at a fast rate, causing him to get hit multiple times. His chakra almost completely drained, he crawled towards his sword. You stepped on his only good hand causing it to burn due to the black chakra. You raised your hands into the air. What appeared to be a contained explosion of black chakra was growing bigger slowly above you. You looked down at Shikage in pure hatred as you threw the large ball down on him causing a large upward explosion which from a distance would look as if a meteor was landing. The enemy ninja, seeing their leader defeated, surrendered immediately.


	11. Chapter 11

(Ai POV)  
It took some time but you eventually calmed down. The battle over, the supporters walked victoriously into the Village Hidden Under the Grave and in front of the fortress. Arashi turned around. The supporters gathered all of the civilians into an area in front of the fortress.

"Today, we are victorious. We have gone through deception, starvation, and war to get to where we are today and where we should have been for years before. New clans will be formed but we must never forget the old clans"

he motioned towards you. You were standing next to him.

"But from the old we must make the new. We must make ourselves better than we were before, we must be united in the dark ages to come in the Land of Death. We must be prepared for all that is to come our way in the future and we must be ready for the consequences that our past has brought with it to the present. We are the Village Hidden Under the Grave and we will remain strong regardless of the situation. Under the leadership of KuroTsuki and other clans that are to be formed in the future. Hail Village Hidden Under the Grave"

Arashi ended his speech and raised his spear into the air. Most of the people cheered at his speech. You put your cloth over your face and hid a smile. You never would have foreseen this even in your wildest dreams. Arashi took a scroll out of a bag and handed it to you then said

"Your father created this summoning scroll with his own blood before dieing. Use it wisely".

You took it carefully and held it close to you. Arashi bowed to you then said

"Thank you for your help, please meet me in the fortress later, we have much to discuss".

He walked into the fortress with some of his supporters and started giving orders. You walked into the building that the old Shikage let you live in. The others looked at you when you went to your room. You pretty much collapsed as soon as you touched the bed but you couldn't go to sleep. You were busy thinking of all of the stuff that has happened recently. Coming back to your homeland, being in a tournament, and fighting a war. You couldn't stop yourself from seeing the place you grew up in. You went outside of the city and went to the burnt down village near the graveyard. You walked to gate that was destroyed but you could still see the building's former glory. You walked through the burnt down hall ways and scorched rooms to a courtyard. You were surprised to see the same tree that you and your father would sit under for countless hours together still there. He always used to pick a fruit from the tree and give it to you, saying you'd grow up big and strong if you ate it. You didn't know it at that time but with the black chakra you didn't really need strength. You walked up to the tree and touched its sturdy trunk. You felt someone elses presence. You turned around to see Arashi standing there. He then said

"I had a feeling you would be here Ai. I still regret that i was not able to stop them myself."

You looked back at the tree. then he said

"yes for some reason, that tree didn't burn, the fire was not able to burn it, for a tree it is very strong".

"What is it you wanted to talk about"

You said still looking at the tree. Arashi sighed and said

"Since we are making new clans we were wondering if you would lead one of the clans, it is your right since you are one of the last surviving from one of the original clans".

You thought about it for a moment, about what this land really meant to you, what the Land of fire meant to you. You turned around and said

"Thank you for the offer Arashi but i have some things i need to do before i can think of doing such a thing".

You gave him one of your first genuine smiles since you were a child. He looked at you and said

"i understand, one can not be expected to part with their current life so quickly, it must be a transition".

He smiled at you and then said

"well, I'll be restoring the KuroTsuki clan, so you will always be leader of Kurotsuki but i will act as temporary leader for you until you are ready".

You nodded and smiled again. His smile grew warmer and he said

"I'm sure that your father would be proud of you. You may not be like everyone else but you can make the right decision regardless of circumstances. You grew up to be a fine person if i do say so myself".

He smirked and walked towards the entrance, raising his hand in farewell. When you turned around you started to lift a hand to touch the tree again when a fruit fell from the tree. You smiled and looked up at the tree. If you eat a lot of these you'll grow up big and strong, your father's words rang in your head. You took a bite out of the fruit and found that it still tasted as good as it did years before. You started your journey back to the Land of Fire after a heartfelt goodbye from the Land you once feared to go to. You would return here someday but you still had some things to do back in the Land of Fire.


	12. Chapter 12

All reviews are appreciated even though the story is already completed heheh.

(Ai POV)  
After your mission to the Land of Death things were slow back in the village for you. Some new things actually happened though. You were sometimes asked to be an assistant teacher to people like Iruka. This was a great upgrade from walking around the streets all day though you still did enjoy hanging around the flower beds. You were actually going to take the Jounin exams soon so that was another turn for the best. You also seemed to drag the clan leader title with you from the Land of Death which has earned you a certain amount of respect. You went from being no one to being someone important in less than a week. You were walking down the street after buying some tools for designing weapons. You were working on a few things that would help you amp up your techniques. You saw Kurenai-sensai run up to you. She seemed out of breath but managed to say

"Ai, Lady Tsunade wants you in her office".

The two of you went to the hokage's office though you were half dragged which was never a good thing in your book. When you entered you noticed Guy-sensei there too.

"What happened"

You said, knowing that it was rare to have two jounins for the same mission unless it was serious.

"We have a potential problem in the land of Wind. The Kaze Kage's recent run in with the Akatsuki has left him weakened so the Land of Mountains has decided to take this opportunity to attack the land of wind, most likely for more land. Since we are good allies with the Land of Wind, we're sending the most skilled people who are currently available to Sunagakure"

Tsunade said. This was practically a compliment, the best people currently in the village.

"Oh and the Land of Hail agreed to help us by sending a soldier named Tekken"

she added.

'Lees going to be disappointed that he cant see Tekken again'

you thought remembering how they became good friends. Tsunade looked at you expectantly than you remembered one of the lines you always said.

"When do we leave"

you asked.

"You have two hours to get ready then you leave immediately. You will be crossing the land of Smoke and meeting Tekken at Sunagakure, good luck"

Tsunade said. You left for your small house to get some supplies. You put your cloth over your eyes, put all of the scrolls including your newest scroll, and prepared all of your weapons. You looked at your Hand cannon, it would work nicely if the Land of Mountains sent soldiers and not ninja. It was technically a metal tube but it was modified slightly to be able to force the Fire style, Nova Jutsu into a rocket effect and could even make other ranged abilities more accurate. You put the hand cannon on your holster for it which was on your left leg and got ready to go. You saw another mechanism and grabbed it too. With that you left for the gate and waited for Guy and Kurenai. When they finally came you stood up, ready and almost raring to go. You learned a few new techniques that you wanted to test out. The three of you got going but you slowly realized how tough this was going to be. Guy kept challenging the two of you to running contests, on legs and on hands. It was nightfall and, you and Kurenai were running all day and were tired but guy kept jogging in place. Guy eventually let the two of you sleep but when you woke up Guy was still running in place while he was sleeping....talk about determination. You continued on your way, you decided to take guy up on that running contest so you two were running as fast as you could while kurenai barely kept up. After a few days of running competitions you finally reached Sunagakure.....two days ahead of time. Surprisingly, Tekken was there already and he greeted your group happily.

"I have not seen you for a while Ai, how have you been lately"

He said acting as if he was going to hug you. You backed away slightly and said

"I'm ..... OK".

Gaara met with you shortly after the meeting in the Kazekage's mansion. You took to having your second headband below your leaf headband which minorly confused the other Sand Ninja. The Kazekage had someone else talk for him.

"We are glad that you are here early, the enemy's forces will be here tomorrow so make the proper preparations for their arrival, they use earth style jutsu so add that into your calculations"

the person said. You, Guy, Tekken, and Kurenai started to prepare for combat.


	13. Chapter 13

(Ai POV)  
You had a good idea. If there was a large force heading this way than maybe Tekken could help you.

"Tekken can you help me with something"

you said while walking up to Tekken.

"Yeah, what do you need help with"

Tekken said, already done getting the sand ninja ready.

"I need you to hold this and follow me"

you said giving Tekken the Hand Cannon. He nodded and the two of you went to the top of the wall, you could already see the mountain troops coming. You showed Tekken how to hold the cannon and assured him that he would not get hurt. As the army approached attacking distance you ordered Tekken to hold it as hard as he could. You then did the correct hand signs for Fire style, Nova jutsu. A large burst of flame came from your hand but you put your hand against the hand cannon which then concentrated it into a small explosive beam of fire. The fire quickly reached the enemy and blew up.

"Yes it worked"

You said, smiling in your mind. Tekken looked kinda scared and said

"wait you mean you didn't test this thing before".

You shrugged and used it again. The weapon was a great success. After one more shot you told Tekken that he could go. You put the Hand Cannon back in its Holder and got ready for combat. If these troops knew Earth Style jutsu then Metal Style would have an advantage against them. Metal style jutsu took the purest minerals in the ground and compacted them. So if an earth style jutsu user did any move you could build an attack right off of it. The first enemy, who appeared to be rather strong, used Earth Style, Earth Rising Wall. A large wall of rock comes out of the ground. The user then kicked it over, showing great physical strength. The rock wall was then used like a ramp to get up onto the natural walls that were around Sunagakure. Tekken assumed that he was well matched for someone if all they had was brute strength and a few rock jutsu so he jumped to stop that person. Guy didn't even need a one on one since he was pretty much beating the life out of fifteen people at once. You couldn't see Kurenai though. You decided to take after Guy and attack multiple people. You made a few hand signs then said

"Metal style, Spike field jutsu".

Large metal spikes sprouted from the ground and the rock wall and pierced multiple enemies. You then jumped into the air and did the hand signs for one of your more powerful jutsu.

"Aether Style, Elemental Encasement Jutsu".

A large black hole like rift opened in the sky. You then did a few more hand signs then said

"Aether Style, Shooting Star Jutsu".

Large blasts of energy were fired from the rift, causing large explosions where they landed. Your techniques were very powerful but not fit for fighting with allies. The enemy leader, seeing his troops dieing summoned something.

"Summoning Jutsu, Golem".

A large rock creature came out of the summon. You saw the perfect counter for this. You took out a scroll and opened it so the paper was above your head. While it was still in the air you bit your thumb and wiped the blood onto the scroll.

"Summoning Jutsu, Grave Lord".

A seven story tall skeleton erupted out of the ground, releasing an ear piercing screech. It slashed the ground, killing a few enemies. The slash marks started to glow green and skeletal warriors crawled out of the ground were the slash mark was. You ordered the Skeletal giant to fight the enemies Golem. You held in a laugh when you saw some people wet their pants. The golem punched at the skeleton who caught the golem's fist. The grave lord's other hand smashed straight into the golem's head, causing it to crack. Still holding the golem's hand, the grave lord threw the golem into the ground, cracking the golem's joints. With another ear piercing screech the grave lord hammered the golem's head and broke it causing it to unsummon. The enemies forces where now retreating though Tekken managed to capture their leader. With this victory, we were assured that they would not attempt this again. With a cheer from the sand ninja the battle was over.


	14. Chapter 14

(Ai POV)  
Tekken left Sunagakure early since his country was still in a war but your group stayed a few extra days. You never realized how the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind were such good allies. You were already heading back to The village hidden in the leaves when you remembered that the Jounin Exams were only a few days away....and you had absolutely no time to practice with this mission. You started to outrun Guy who took it as a challenge and started to race you. You rushed through the gates with Guy close behind you. The guards didn't even notice who you were but Kurenai explained when she came in so they didn't call the ANBU black opps. You beat Guy who said something about admiring your youth or something like that. Before you could reach a training ground you got distracted by a bed of flowers and stopped to stare at them. After a few hours of staring at them you realized that you had to train so you instead of running, walked to the nearest training ground. Rock Lee was there training in Taijutsu, he reminded you of Guy in many ways. You asked if you could train with him and he agreed most .... youthfully. You almost scoffed at even thinking of that word, you were just stuck with Guy in a different country, you've heard enough about youth for a lifetime. You decided it was a mistake to train with rock lee when it was five o'clock in the morning and you were still training. You called it a day and thanked Lee. Heading back to your house, you were rather tired but luckily your cloth was over your eyes so no one could tell. As you went into your house you placed your hand cannon against the wall, put your weapons back in their draws, and took off your cloth. You then went up onto the roof and laid down against it. You always liked to watch the stars and the moon at night, it was very calming and peaceful. You, against your will, fell asleep on the roof ..... again. The next morning you found yourself soaking wet on the roof. Great it rained. You shrugged and went back into your house. You used your torch jutsu to dry off your clothing. Not how you wanted to spend your morning but sure, why not. You decided to do a special type of training today since the Jounin Exams were tomorrow. After your training you decided to go to sleep ..... not on the roof this time. Today was the day of the Jounin exams. You were excited as you approached a large dome room. The first test was a survival test. Your only objective was to stay alive with as little damage as possible. You all entered the room and it was pitch black. Easy for you since your eyes could see through it. You pulled the cloth away from your eyes. You had to quickly dodge the shuriken that were being thrown or launched from within the shadows. Kunai fell from the ceiling. You tripped over a wire but dodged the needles fired from the trap. Two more kunai were launched at you which you dodged. You heard a sizzling sound and realized it was an explosive tag. You radiated black chakra from your body. The tags exploded but your chakra blocked you from taking damage though you did have a nasty fall. A large rock rolled down from another trap. You condensed your black chakra and slashed the rock in half. This part of the exam ended with the lights turning back on. You stopped radiating black chakra and put your cloth back over your eyes. The second part of the exam was the last part, it was a Tournament. You actually saw your info card and it downplayed your abilities, perfect. You were first matched up against TenTen. You knew she was a ranged weapons specialist so you already had a good strategy to counter her abilities. You did realize that there was an audience so you could not do too many of your higher end abilities without harming them as well. She started off by taking out a scroll and summoning the weapons on it, launching them as they were summoned. You made hand seals and said

"Metal Style, Grand Pillar Jutsu".

The large steel pillar blocked all of her ranged weapons. Then you made the same hand signs and said

"Metal Style, Grand pillar jutsu".

A pillar sprouted out of the current pillar and almost rammed into TenTen. It missed but it did trap her scroll under it. She took out two scrolls and jumped into the air. It was her Twin Rising Dragon technique. You were not going to wait for it to be completed. You made hand signs and said

"Fire Style, Serpent Fire Jutsu".

With that command, a large beam of flame shot from your hand. You managed to slice her scroll but she still launched a few of her weapons at you. You managed to dodge them though. She was going to run out of scrolls at this rate and be forced to surrender. In a last ditch effort she took out the last of her scrolls and used Twin Dragon Scattering Destruction. You made the correct hand signs and said

"Aether Style, Black Hole Jutsu".

The black hole in made in front of you devoured all of her weapons. You then used the aether energy in front of you and said

"Aether Style, Black Razor Jutsu".

The black hole fired a beam of energy at TenTen which luckily hit its mark. The shock of being hit by plasma made TenTen unable to battle. You won but you still had one more match. There was an uneven number of People who passed so you volunteered to go twice. You went to the stands to watch the others fight as you waited for your next opponent.


	15. Chapter 15

(Ai POV)  
You were interested to see a few new faces win matches against the people you knew. You watched Lee fight and realized that he had more skill in taijutsu than you gave him credit for though he still lost against a Genjutsu user. You never were a fan of using genjutsu though you did have a few that you could use. You were then called back onto the field. Your opponent was someone named Fudo. He had the Ninja headband protecting his forehead and wore the Chuunin Green Vest but under it he wore a Red robe trimmed with gold. He looked very confident in himself. The battle started and he quickly made hand signs and said

"Fire Style, Phoenix Fire Jutsu".

He blasted multiple small fireballs from his mouth. Heh, this was nothing. You radiated black chakra from your hands and slashed through two of them then grabbed the second one and returned it just much faster than he fired it. But he already had another jutsu ready.

"Fire Style, Grand Fireball Jutsu".

He fired a large fireball at you from his mouth. You quickly made hand signs and said

"Firestyle, Fire Storm Jutsu".

You blasted fire at the ball of flame, causing it to explode. You realized that he concentrated mainly on fire style jutsu. You also realized that you never bothered to learn water style jutsu. You cursed at yourself as he made hand signs. You made hand signs as well.

"Fire Style, Fire Dragon Flame blast Jutsu"

he said and shot a jet of flame at you from his mouth.

"Aether Style, Black Hole Jutsu".

Your black hole technique devoured his flame blast. Then you said

"Aether style, black razor jutsu".

You shot a beam of energy from the black hole. What you loved about this technique is that after the black hole devoured your enemies attack it could fire it back with two times the power by using black razor jutsu. You made hand signs then said

"Aether Style, plasma burst jutsu".

You shot lightning like plasma at Fudo but he countered using Fire style, Torch jutsu. You thought of a way to beat him without killing him. You didn't want to summon something because it would be hard to use with all these people here. You remembered a special summon you had so you took out a scroll. You bit your thumb and wiped blood on the scroll and summoned your creature but nothing appeared. You nodded and then drew your sword. You learned more than one thing at the Land of Death that might aid you. The plants in the arena started to die as your sword glowed blue. Fudo used Fire style, Fire bomb jutsu. He shot a small ball of fire out of his mouth at you but you knew the true power of that small flame. You Swung your sword and a large wave of chakra pulsed forward. When it hit the flame seed it blew up. You then decided to end it since you couldn't keep using normal jutsu. You formed the hand seals and said

"Sacred fire style, Northern Dragon Jutsu".

A large dragon made of purple flame launched at the enemy, ripping through their grand fireball jutsu. It hit him dead on but you made it so it would only paralyze him. You ran forward and pointed your sword at his neck, claiming victory in this duel. When it was declared that you won you sheathed your sword and helped Fudo up. You returned to the stands to take a breather since you fought two battles close together. You were waiting for the results of the Tournament. You waited for an hour or so, just sitting there staring at a wall which bored you out of your mind. The results were finally in. The people who passed were Mikazuki ..... Nami ...... Fudo ..... and ...... why do they always make the last person so dramatic. Ai. You passed, you were a bit startled but at the same time somewhat relieved. You finally made the rank of Jounin. With your new rank you decided to go home and sleep, something only you would do on a joyous occasion.


End file.
